


QUIXOTE

by HEXDEVOURHOPE



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: David King - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Jake Park - Freeform, M/M, Michael Myers - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Past David King/Jake Park, Pining Michael myers, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Unsafe Sex, self mutilation? kind of, will update tags with chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEXDEVOURHOPE/pseuds/HEXDEVOURHOPE
Summary: QUIXOTE: The Hero of a novel who was inspired by chivalrous but impractical ideas.Jake wakes up in Haddonfield, Only he's alone. Alone until he finds a 6'8 large unconscious killer in blue overalls.AKA I suck at summaries and this is a medium burn Jake/Myers fic because I'm a dirty old bastard.{It also has Jake/David but only small mentions}





	1. Hold your breath

**Author's Note:**

> First DBD fic, I'm a little late to the fandom but hey I'm obsessed now. This first chapter will be One out of 5 maybe 10 Depends on how my distracted ass will do. This fic isn't beta read and I haven't double checked for spelling mistakes etc.  
> IF you don't follow me on twitter you should I do DBD art: @DEADXSPACEE

Jake Park doesn’t remember the entrance to the third trial that week. He never really does. Every time the Entity called upon them around the Campfire they’d drift toward an opening, dark yet vibrant glowing a soft yellow and red around the void that opened. The feeling Park had when falling through was odd. Indescribable but a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach churned like a parasite.  
The ground under him was incredibly hard and cold. Pavement for sure. He’d been here once before. Haddonfield.

Laurie Strode came to the campsite not long ago. 

Time was always muddled for them. She never spoke, not really and if she did it was borderline passive aggressive. Jake knew it was out of kindness, nothing spiteful ever came from her. She would warn them about the arena that The Entity created, Haddonfield. Laurie said it reminded her of home. None of them ever remembered what home was. Other than the ins and outs of the place she’d warn them of The Shape. 

Each survivor came paired with a monster and Laurie’s happened to be her deranged serial killer brother. Michael Myers. She never really talked much about him only that he never spoke a word and was set on hunting down each survivor with a long ass kitchen knife. That was enough to make Jake feel his skin crawl. 

His gloved hands protected him from the gravel as he pushed himself onto his knees. His vision was fine, but his hearing muffled for a moment like audio underwater. He found himself at the back of one of the houses the exterior walls painted yellow, but the hellish world Jake now called home had rotted away any vibrancy the house once had. His feet began to move he knew exactly what to do and how to do it, after all, he had been there the longest. 

Everyone at Camp had their Perks, their skills they were able to find during survival. Jakes was being quiet and cheeky…especially cheeky. Often breaking hooks, traps and fixing generators faster than most and that got him in trouble. Jake was great with his hands but not on his feet. Often the slower of the bunch but still a sly saboteur who used his skills to his advantage  
It had been a long five minutes and he heard no screams…no cries just pure silence. His hands pulled and pushed on the cogs of the generator located inside the house. He focused, stayed alert and waited for an ambush, but it never came. The sly man finished the first generator and then the second…and then… the third. That’s when the gut feeling came back. Jake hadn’t seen anyone; hadn’t heard anything it was as if…no one was here with him.

“Fuck. What the hell is going on” he cursed quietly keeping his breathing low. His heart rate didn’t pick up as he slowly made his way around the town. He passed 4 more generators, all of which had been untouched. 

He felt as if he really was alone. 

Usually, after this long, he would’ve encountered someone…something but that gut feeling told him he wasn’t going to be able to escape even with the generators up and running. The kid stood his back straightening up completely his body groaning at the constant strain to be hunched over. Even stood tall Jake couldn’t quite see anything.  
His feet kept moving, taking small steps to be sure this wasn’t a sick trick. 

That was until he came to a complete halt. His body freezing each muscle unbearably still. On the ground five metres in front, a large body laid still. “H-Holy fuck” Jake muttered. Michael Myers was undoubtedly unconscious laying on his back in the middle of the street. Jake placed down his toolbox, careful not to make so much noise. His eyes wide with fear and…curiosity, he had never been this close to a killer before. Well not while he was either on their shoulder like a sack of potatoes or hooked on The Entity. He was…assumed safely close. He got onto his knees hovering close to the Shape. Taking a moment to look over Michael. “Shit he can’t be dead…right?” he asked himself as if he had a genuine concern for the monster. 

If Michael Myers was dead then that would mean the others could die…they could figh- Jake jumped back he hit the ground with a thud once he heard the loud inhale of oxygen and exhale, Michaels stomach rising with the breath. “Oh god oh god, shit shit shit” he started to crawl back returning to his toolbox in hopes of finding a spanner, maybe throw it at him and get a head start. 

Michael didn’t move.  
Jake waited a moment before slyly kicking the man’s arm with his boot.  
Still, No movement. 

Jakes' hands came up to grip ends of untamed hair. He groaned shaking his head. “What the hell is going on.” His voice sounded strained, panicked and yet he kept it at an effort to lower his tone. After the shock set in He managed to pick himself up, his body still achingly tired from the amount of crouching he had done. “Okay this is fine, this is…great what…what would Dwight do” Dwight was the brains of the group, he could tell you anything, but the man was not great physically. Sure, he could run and hide but he left most of the physical labour to Bill, David and Jake.  
“What would Dwight do?” he questioned aloud unable to contain himself. There was something about being so close to the killer and yet able to speak and move loudly that was…impowering.  
The Shape breathed still, not moving a muscle and that caught Jake's eye. The mask had always been a big deal with Myers. Everyone hated the way he lifelessly stalked them, his dark eyes shielding him from unwanted attention. Everyone knew what the killer looked like but not really.  
Not even Laurie. 

His hands shook as the came closer to the killer a thrill that he knew was so taboo it would get him devoured in a second. Yet as he grabbed the ends of the mask and started to peel up he couldn’t help but feel too engrossed he couldn’t stop to look away even if he wanted too.  
Jake ended up damn near straddling Michael as he began to peel away this identity he had made for himself. 

His heart stopped, and the blood instantly rushed to his ears. Everything had swallowed Jake into a pit of unrelenting horror. Michael had grabbed both of his wrists with ease, the grip on them was vice-like and Jake couldn’t open his mouth to scream. The air had gotten trapped in his lungs before he could even scramble away.  
Myers sat up, his body automatically kicking into gear once he recognised the situation. His mask was pulled up ever so slightly exposing the hard jawline, chin and mouth. Thin lips flat with no emotion just ever so slightly twigged up at the response once Jake started to thrash about. 

“GET OFF FUCK OH GOD LISTEN IT’S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE T-THIS IS ALL WRONG SOMETHING IS WRONG” He panicked his raised voice scaring off any birds in the vicinity. Michaels head only tilted to this side in response. His grip hadn’t loosened.

Myers began to get up onto his feet his hand letting go of one of jakes wrists, so he could pull down his mask fitting it back around his neck. Jake was now dangling like some child having a tantrum his free hand scrapping at Myers’ wrist. Jake looked up, his stomach sank and churned with that sickly feeling. He had forgotten how big The Shape was. In all honesty, he never stuck around long enough to find out how tall he was. But now he had a front seat to the Myers show and he was truly terrifying this close. Myers looked around, Jake stopped for a moment and he could see that Michael felt it too. He felt something off. What was The Entity doing? 

His grip fell free and Jake didn’t waste a second, he back peddled scooping down to retrieve his toolbox. He felt a gust of wind behind him Michael made a swipe for the back of his jacket and missed.  
“Oh GOD” he yelled, his feet took off faster than the rest of him.  
Jake slammed into the nearest wall his body turning at a dead angle causing him to almost fall flat on his face. Regaining his balance, he paced to the back of the street behind the houses. His heart slowed, and the loud rhythmic thumping was no longer battering his ears, he was safe for now. 

He took a moment to compose himself not wanting to make a mistake and run out too quickly. Taking shallow breaths, he crouched behind a large thick hedge and waited until his lungs caught up. The Trial was still on, maybe Myers had a rough time with The Entity and fell on his ass entering Haddonfield, but it just didn’t feel right. Once it felt like his lungs had stopped burning he shuffled out of the gap between the hedge and back into the open. The main road running straight through the middle was deadly quiet, fog hummed close to the ground and the flashing police lights occasionally lit up space around him. 

Myers was gone. 

“Where did you go?” He muttered. Although Michael was Unnaturally tall he was also built like a brick house, David once swore he saw Myers work out…in his dreams of course. In that instant, Jake thought about David and the others. With what little comfort they could all gather Jake found it with King. He often put on an act, tried to be the tough guy with no emotion but he recognised the need Jake had expressed and offered to help cure it. Jakes sigh wobbled.  
His heart rate hadn’t picked up, he made it to the fourth generator and started working on it. At this point, his hands started to ache. The constant pulling, pushing and grabbing small wires to spark together all while trying to remain alert was strenuous. The fourth was popped and Jake swore he could feel a cold stabbing in his back as if Myers was watching. He turned slowly his head peering over his shoulder. No one was there. 

This was it. The last generator. Once Park finished the fourth he was sure the hatch would open but just to be safe he was going for the last genny, He had to just to be sure. The fifth generator was about halfway done when his pulse started to race, sweat would bead down from his temples and his hands would shake ever so slight. Myers was close, probably even watching that sick fuck.  
“Almost there” His heart pounded hard against his chest his adrenaline always spiked at the last moment he could feel the freedom he was going to escape. 

The generator popped a loud click and the large white lights above blinked on and shone for a few meters in front. Jake grinned his teeth shining under the light. Just wait until the others hear about how Jake Park singlehandedly fixed all five generators and escaped from the dreaded Michael Myers. The man gleamed his stomach doing backflips.  
His feet swept across the grass making quick and easy work to travel carefully to the doors. 

Once there he made sure not to be seen, or if that fucker was lurking close by waiting to Mori him in an instant. It was clear, his hands reached for the large leaver and pulled. The box sparked, and Jake flew back. His backside hit the ground with a thud and his head almost smacked down with it. He felt whiplashed, taking large gasping breaths. His hand vibrated with a sharp pain. He had been electrocuted. The saboteur took off the glove and was the raw redness of his hand. “Holy shit” he cursed and thanked that he had been wearing gloves.  
The whole shock of it left him sitting on the ground staring at the large box for a while. It sparked, and the red light stuttered. It wouldn’t turn on. Not even with all the generators. Jake was trapped in a pen with the killer. He was alone. 

His heart bounced with mixed emotions and his eyes began to swell with tears. Maybe this was it. The Entity had grown bored with him. Had enough with how he played this sick game. Maybe it was how he was supposed to finally die. 

Jake thought about that for a moment. Death.  
During the trails Even after you got hooked or died by Mori, you’d awake several days later by the campfire. It was a cruel endless game and at one point or another, all of them thought about the sweet relief of real death. Truly dying. 

Jake continued to sit, this time he moved his knees up to his chest and hung his arms over his legs, toolbox in front. He closed his eyes for a moment. His body groaned, his brain was in overdrive he never really realised how tired he was until he sat in silence and listened to nothing but his heartbeat and the rustle of simulated wind.  
An eye opened and death never came. 

With a small movement, Jake balled his gloved hand and smacked it into the dirt. “I’m Jake God damn Park and I will not give up” He almost yelled verbally reassuring himself gave him a small spark of energy. Enough so that he shot up onto his feet and dusted himself off. “Not today” he shook his head, death would not be an option today.  
The day grew on, although it was always terribly dark in the trails Jake knew he would’ve been there for hours now. His idea was simple. Dangerous but simple. He entered a blue house; the porch had a singular vibrant Halloween pumpkin on the front. Inside was empty apart from the mattress placed upstairs on the ground. If he was quiet Myers wouldn’t think to look for him, no one was crazy enough to sleep in a trial? Right? 

Jake got down onto it the springs groaning from the lack of use. It was horrifically disgusting and probably the least sanitary place he had slept in a long while but the sheer fact he was currently laying on a comfy surface and not the frozen woodland ground was…euphoric. His body sank into a peaceful relaxation and his eyes closed. Swiftly he fell into his favourite past time. Sinking into the world of his own. A world he could control and feel nothing but pure peace. 

"Hey, kid, I got you something,” David said softly his hand shaking jakes arm. Jake startled and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was David. His lips tugged into a sleepy smile. “Hi” he simply said before sitting up. “Sorry for wakin’ you. I know you like to catch up on your sleep, but I saw this at my trail last week and I’ve been cleaning it up for you” his hands opened to hold a small cloth with something inside. Jake reached out and carefully removed the item from Kings bandaged hands. He peeled away the dirtied cloth and inside was a large part of a generator, clean and shiny like it just had come out of the factory. Jake lit up instantly, the sleepy eyes widened in pure shock. “David this…this is a brand-new part? You’re giving me this?!” he exclaimed a little joy sprang into his voice. 

“Yeah it's for you, but you gotta do me a favour okay?” David leaned in close looking at Jake with overwhelming intensity. Jake took a sharp breath and nodded

“wake up” 

Jakes' eyes fluttered awake. The first thing he felt was his back aching then his hands and then his legs. His entire body ached with a strain. His eyes opened the room started to fit together.  
His body swung up, his feet slipping back on the mattress. His back hit the wall with a thud and his heart jumped out of his mouth. 

“Michael,” he said softly in hopes of not scaring the monster. 

In the far corner of the room, Myers was crouched watching Jake make every move.


	2. inescapable Deja Vu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so booboo the fucking dumbass has been trying to write this damn chapter for almost 3 weeks now. It's been really hard and finally thanks to yall great comments I was able to finish it and get motivated so bless for the comments <3   
> OHHH I hope you guys like this chapter, I'm sorry if the flow is off but maybe 3 will be better.

“Michael” 

Jake was still, his chest rising and falling heavy.   
Michael Myers was crouched in the very far corner of the room. God knows how long he had been there…or what he had been doing. Jake noticed the long-bloodied kitchen knife stuck into the chipped floorboards a few inches in front of where Myers squatted. He swallowed thickly unable to contain how nervous he was. Once Jake got up and planted himself against the wall Myers too slowly got to his feet and did so soundlessly.

Jake put his hands up showing he wasn’t going to do anything risky, at least not yet. “I told you something is wrong. Isn’t it odd how…I’m the only one here? A-and none of the gennys opened the door.” The man tried to remain cool and calm. He never lost his chill around camp but now that he was pinned in a 4x4 room with a terrifying serial killer he could feel that cool calm personality slipping.   
Michael listened. You could see it from the way his head slowly tilted to the right. Jake saw it and nodded “Okay, you understand. That’s something” He had to laugh nervously. It was only short-lived until Myers decided to approach closer. Jake stilled. His mind raced between launching toward the knife and pulling a fast one on Myers or staying waiting to see what fate had arranged for him.   
His hands clenched into a fist. 

Myers came closer leaning down to match Jakes height. At this point, Jake could see dark shielded eyes behind the mask. He even made out the bright blue of his iris. Myers looked more human than the rest and that gave him fear. He looked too human. Even if he didn’t quite act it. Jake felt hot breath on his neck that he left so foolishly exposed after taking his scarf off.   
“Oh god” he whispered closing his eyes awaiting impact. 

A moment past and nothing happened. He opened his eyes and Myers had backed off a little but still close enough that made Jake squirm. Myers was looking down on the ground. Jake looked and felt all but a bit too stupid once he realised what Michael was doing. He reached forward and pulled his toolbox closer. “Oh,” he sighed picking it up... He checked to make sure he had what little items left and gave a lopsided smile. “Thank you? You got this from the gate, right? I uh…appreciate it” Jake thanked the killer.

His mind did backflips with how stupid that sounded. Jake Park just thanked the unrelenting emotionless killer for retrieving his toolbox like a wet dog.   
There was a sudden uncomfortable aura that leads Jake to shift. With Myers not being able to say a word Jake didn’t know what to say either, what to do even. This would’ve been so much better if Michael had just hooked him to bleed out and feed his damned body to The Entity. 

“I…don't understand what’s going on and I can tell neither do you. So how about we lay a truce and just…figure out how to get back to our homes.” Jake felt stupid. HOMES. He couldn’t feel more ridiculous, this wasn’t his home and he was sure this wasn’t exactly fun for Myers either. To live a life tormented by survivors put into a cage and made to kill them over and over and over. Maybe, The Entity had grown bored of The Shape too. 

Myers gave a short yet sweet nod. He was defiantly aware of everything being said and done. He was not stupid. Often the others around camp would mock the killers saying how they had a few cogs lose in the chamber, but Jake never thought that he always knew Myers was calculated and not a loose screw. Yeah sure murdering innocent people in mass numbers wasn’t a thing anyone with half a brain cell would do but they had a raw drive that made each of them want to take a life.   
Jake tipped his body away from the wall Inching closer to Myers. 

“Let’s go then” he recommended as he moved to shuffle past the giant, grabbing his scarf as he did so and moved toward the door. Park eyed up the weapon for a moment before Michael grabbed the handle pulling it out, wood splintering as he did so and held it in the least non-threatening way possible. It still made Jake sweat a little. Jake never really had a problem with knives. Once he started to live in the woods he used to hunt, Jake himself had a large collection of Swiss knives and hunting knives. So, he never felt uneasy around them, but for someone like Myers, he shouldn’t have anything sharp or remotely pointy.

Jake looked back at the knife. A small side glance over his shoulder. He couldn’t help but think that maybe he’s just luring Jake into the open before splitting his spine in two. Jake shook off the thought.   
They made their way back onto the street. Myers not far behind. The need to be quiet and careful had evaporated although being here for so long it never really left, he tried to act...’normal’ but he still made extra precaution to look at his footing. Jake’s first thought was the hooks. He wandered up to the nearest on the other side of the street. His hand rested on the cold metal as he closely looked to see if there was even the slightest indication or clue to what was happening. Nothing. Normally you’d see a small part of The Entity pulsating around the base or top itching for another body to be trapped into its grasp. But, it was just cold sheeted metal forming a large hook. 

Myers watched every single step Jake took. It was unnerving. 

The next thing Jake decided to move on to was the large exit doors. This time he’d try the other one see if he could make progress with that. Myers followed Jake like a lost puppy, the killer was out of his comfort zone and clearly had no idea what to do. The man was there to hunt and kill and now he was playing puzzle games with his victim. The box had been untouched. Jake went to pull the switch before stopping himself, the horrible vibrating sensation from yesterday twitched his hand.   
He turned to look up at Myers who had stopped uncomfortably close behind him. He obviously hadn’t grasped what personal space was. “Do me a favour and uhm grab that lever” he suggested unsure if that was going to get his ass kicked if Myers got electrocuted. Myers like always didn’t say anything just moved around the smaller man and reached for it. He pulled down and nothing happened, the lever bouncing back up with a harsh metallic groan. 

Jake let out a loud sigh of relief. Although he would’ve amused at the sight of Myers being electrocuted. He wondered if he felt pain. 

“Okay, thanks I’ll try” He bit his bottom lip trying to withhold his nerves. He reached for the lever and yanked it down. It sparked, and the red light began to flash. “It’s opening?!” he yelled triumphantly. “HAHA ITS-“the box sparked and with a few seconds to spare It blew up. Jake didn’t see what happened. A sharp inhale of air and his eyes clammed shut before…he felt something wrap around him. Myers had stepped in seconds before it exploded and shielded Jake. His eyes were wide with shock. A serial killer just protected him from being pounded by a metal door and electrical sparks. 

Jake stood still in the momentary fear Myers may squeeze him to death. He was warm. Arms loosely linked around Jakes smaller body. He was practically shoved into Michaels' chest. It was like…and odd hug except for Jake never saw it coming and didn’t expect it from a guy who put him on a hook three weeks ago.  
His head rested against his chest and Jake swore he heard a heartbeat. Jakes' hands remained by his side afraid if he moved he’d get punctured, that’s when he realised what the hard-cold object was on his back. The flat end of Michaels knife was pressed firmly against his spine. Jake could only wait until the other man made the next move. 

“You, uh, helped me out there” Jakes' face had become excruciatingly red, his cheeks, ears and neck all exposed to how embarrassed he was. Myers made no indication of moving from the spot or letting Jake go. “We should try something else.” He said softly still incredibly smitten with the whole ordeal. Myers finally let go. Jake walked a couple paces in front and couldn’t help but overanalyse the situation. He could’ve sworn Myers brushed his hand over his ass…he wouldn’t of, right? The thought only made Jake go a deeper red he could’ve choked at the thought.   
Jake stopped the closest generator to the left of him was sparking. No longer pumping away with full energy when he fixed them. He couldn’t understand. If none of the generators worked, none of the doors opened and the hatch wasn’t around how was he supposed to get out. 

/Maybe the entity got bored with him/ 

Jake looked up at Myers who seemingly wasn’t looking at his ass and recovered it by staring elsewhere. Jake turned and gave a hard-loud sigh. “You’re gunna have to hook me.”   
There was a sudden glint in the one bright eye Jake could see under the mask. Myers looked…hesitant. He was unsure if that was the right call or maybe he just…didn’t want to hook Jake. Maybe he wanted to stay here with him and listen to the saboteur more. 

Jake shrugged, his arms flying up at the shock that Myers didn’t instantly grab him and throw him over his shoulder. “we have to try? I’ve done everything, and I can’t figure out how else to do it” His tone was no longer shaky nor was he nervous to raise his voice. Myers proved to be passive at this time and this gave Jake a little spark of normality. “SO, HOOK ME GOD DAMN IT OR ILL DO IT MYSELF” He turned on a heal after looking at The Shape directly unafraid. Jake stormed back onto the street and headed to the nearest hook. Myers followed soundlessly but with a bit more speed trying to catch up with the young Asian man. 

Jake encountered his first problem. The hook was tall. Roughly a couple inches taller than Myers he wasn’t going to be able to get up there himself. Maybe someone with more of an athletic stature but not Jake. He looked around doing his utmost to avoid eye contact with Michael who just so happened to be the least motivated in one of his favourite pass times. Park didn’t know who to be more frustrated at, Himself for wanting to pierce his body like a kebab or Myers not having the slightest interest in wanting to hook Jake like he had done to his friends many times beforehand.  
Jake spotted a large wooden crate, a gift from the Entity. These boxes usually had items in, tool boxes, med kits, firecrackers and sometimes even keys. But, The Entity wasn’t always as kind with giving as it was with taking. Jake inspected it. 

He placed one leg on the top to check its stability and when it showed no signs of buckling he lugged it across the pavement and toward the hook. He got up onto the box, now the hook was at perfect impaling height and the moment his eyes met with it he became nervous. Horrifically nervous. It was always easier knowing he’d never have to feed himself to The Entity, but it was completely different now.

Jake turned around and pushed his back up to the sharp point of the hook. It nudged eagerly against his shoulder. Jake inhaled sharply loud enough so the Myers could hear and see his unease.   
Myers was still watching. This time Jake couldn’t help but notice something horrifically off about the situation, other than the one he was currently living in, he felt that Myers was…waiting. Seeing what Jake would do. Was he observing him? Jake started to panic becoming overwhelmed like an animal at a zoo and Myers was the kid hitting the glass.   
“Fuck it” 

With one resilient push, Jake gathered the strength to impale himself back onto the hook.   
That was until large hands grabbed at his waist pulling him away and onto the top of Myers' shoulder. Michael was observing him, seeing how far the saboteur would go to figure out what was going on. Jake was stunned for a second, his brain frying at the whole ordeal. It then clicked.

He finally understood what was going on and in the moment of anger he slipped a large chunk of metal from his sleeve and shoved it into Michaels back. 

Myers groaned, stumbling for a moment before dropping Jake onto the ground.   
Jake made his best attempt to back off. His feet retreating to the hook. He could hear Michael regain his senses. A thunk hit the ground as he pulled the metal shard out of his back. Jake had managed to slip away for a moment. He was glad Laurie taught him that. She told him; Hide it in your sleeve. You’ll never know when you’ll need to get out of a tricky situation.  
Jake made it to a small blockade of hedgerows, He stood in between just a few inches away from a pallet. Michael slowly rounded the corner and watched. The bright blue of his eye had surely darkened and that terrified Jake. 

“YOU DID THIS?” He yelled angry his voice wobbling as the familiar feeling of fear started to return. “What did you offer it?” His tone quietened as Michael knew no boundaries and stood in front of the pallet but not close enough to get smacked with. “TELL ME” He yelled, and Michael swooped forward with his free hand aiming to grab at Jakes scarf.   
The saboteur slammed the pallet and heard it smack Myers. In the pure boost of adrenaline, he spun on a heel and began to set off it wasn’t until he realised Myers did manage to grab at his scarf. Running forward nearly choked him out, Jake had fallen back his hands clasping at his neck unable to breathe. Myers didn’t let go. Even while he crushed wood under the thick sole of his shoe. Jake scrapped like a wild animal heaving for air and struggling for release.

Myers loud breathing was the only thing Jake could hear while the thumping of his heart pressed heavy against his chest. 

 

2 weeks ago

“Are you sure you want to do this Dwight?” Jake said trying to be as comforting as possible.   
Jake was almost finished with the last generator. Dwight had agreed to go open both doors while Jake would save their friends. Dwight nodded, “I can do this, but, you gotta promise you’ll come back.” He stood his hands leaving the large metal contraption. “Just get our friends Jake” He offered a smile before disappearing into the fog. The Last Generator popped, and the loud blaring sirens sounded for the doors.

Now Jake had to go get Bill. Bill was an old dog. An incredible guy with about as much to say as a plank of wood. He never spoke unless spoken too and he was most comfortable with David, of course, the two of them being Fighting men with that gruff aesthetic.   
Jake hadn’t encountered Myers yet, around the MacMillan Estate he managed to avoid and hide from him. Laurie was here, unfortunately, she missed her chance at striking Myers square in the spine and as a result, was hooked.  
The area was clear, and Bill was grunting his arms struggling from trying to hold back The Entity from piercing his body. Jake managed to unhook him, the man nodded in thanks and offered to help Jake get Laurie. Jake shook his head. “I’ll be fine, go help Dwight. I’ll uh…scream if shit gets bad” he tried to laugh but Bill didn’t look the slightest amused. “Ok Kid” was the last thing he said before making it toward the closest door. 

Jake quietly made his way to Strode. She was hanging there without struggling nor was she making a lot of noise. Terrified yes but not panicked. 

“Hey, I got you.” Jake pulled Laurie as gently as he could before helping her bandage her shoulder. It didn’t take long before The Shape caught wind of his obsession being snagged from his clasp. Laurie wasn’t fully healed yet and Jake couldn’t work any faster. “Just run I’ll distract him.” Jake stood and blocked Michaels path to Laurie. The saboteur stood his ground eyes full off determination and adrenaline. “GO” he yelled pushing Laurie away from him. She ran as fast as she could in her condition. Michael sidestepped to go after her and Jake did the same never turning his back to Myers.   
“HEY ASSHOLE HOW ABOUT YOU COME AFTER ME” he yelled in the face of danger. At that point, Laurie had already made it to the door where Bill and Dwight must’ve been. Myers looked down at Jake. His heart began beating faster and he couldn’t believe he became so ballsy to protect her. 

Jake ran. 

He ran with the heat of red light on his back. 

He ran until his body suddenly boosted right his Dead Hard coming into play. Myers was hot on his tail before the saboteur slammed the pallet in his face stunning him for a few seconds. Jake caught sight of the other three waiting at the gate for their friend. “GO.” Was all he could yell while out of breath he hadn’t realised how long he had been running for.  
Everyone suddenly stilled Myers had left them all exposed, and Jake was met with the harsh sting of sharp metal down his back.  
He yelled heaving grunts and cries as the pain excelled through his body. “GO! GET OUT.” 

Bill had to practically drag Dwight out of trial kicking and screaming. Laurie was left with a stand-off. Michael was stood behind Jake as he crumbled to the ground. “LAURIE GO.” She stood, her body shaking with anger. She hated Michael Myers.   
“TAKE ME! LET HER GO! LET HER GO!” he yelled. Michael looked down at Jake who had the opportunity to get himself up or to crawl out. He wanted Laurie to live. Laurie nodded and turned before leaving, the fog swallowing her whole. 

Michael stared at the young man before hoisting him up onto his shoulder. Jake scrapped. Moving his limbs and kicking around. The Shape made a direct line for the hook.  
Jake had one last trick up his sleeve. Literally. 

He pulled the sharp object out and thrusted it into Myers’ back. He dropped Jake stunned that he managed to pull it off after Laurie’s attempt.   
Adrenaline pumped, and he made it to the gate. A small urge told him to turn and face Myers. He stood knife lowered unable to cross the boundary. “Leave my friends alone.” was all Jake could grunt out before turning back into the fog and returning to the campsite with his friends. 

Present. 

Jake looked up at Myers. 

He understood now, well only understood some of it.

Myers had destroyed the pallet and was looking inquisitively down at the man. 

“I’m your obsession now aren’t I” He croaked barely able to speak after the hard pull on his throat. Myers only crept closer leaning down to pick Jake back up a firm grip on his arm as he did so. “I told you to stay away and the only way you could do that…is to stay trapped, in here…with me” Jake felt sick. The Entity had allowed Myers to keep a pet and no matter if he could run or hide…he was going to be trapped here with Michael. 

Jakes' eyes welled, he couldn’t help but want to cry. His body ached, and he was drained of all sense of reality. He was torn away from his friends…from David. Myers took a moment to release Jake, his hands rough and yet warm touched his cheek in an almost comforting way. 

Jake slapped the hand away from him. “Get off me” was all he could whisper before slowly hobbling back to the large house, the Myers house, with whatever dignity he had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooHHH what do u guys think? I'll happily answer questions. Also, this hasn't been proofread so please excuse all mistakes!!


	3. Make Me A Bird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay before you say anything...it's been a little while. I know. I'm not gunna bother giving some explanation but if you'd like to know what I'm up to most of the time or when updates are coming out follow me on twitter: @GLITCHEDDEAD or my Tumblr: HEXDEVOUR  
> So, here's an extra long chapter.  
> This chapter is also rated +18.  
> **not beta read.**

Sometimes, Jake slept easy. He slept knowing he was comforted around his friends. Around warm bodies that felt the same sense of sadness as he did. Sometimes, Jake had night terrors. The unrelenting images hammering behind his eyes while he tried to find peace. He dreamt of the trials and the reality he was now living. Harsh and violent. Dreams came and went. 

His back was turned to the open room. His eyes staring at the blank of dull rotted walls. Myers had left him alone but not at first. He followed and mewed at Jake like a lost animal. Jake slugged his tired body toward the room he originally stayed in and turned his back to the killer. Myers stood and watched. He couldn’t tell when he had finally fallen asleep but when he woke the room was significantly darker than normal.

The glow from the streetlights no longer illuminating the inside.  
Jake rolled slowly onto his back. 

Myers was gone. 

He was almost…sad that he had awoken alone, none the less he was happy to not see the emotionless white mask staring back at him. He’d wondered what Michael looked like. The first day he arrived he saw just under his nose. Jake pictured that for a moment. A strong jawline and thin lips pursed in a straight line, emotionless. 

Ace once asked Laurie what he looked like and she tried her best to remember, they were roughly the same age, Laurie was only a child when Michael took his first victim. Jake tried to imagine what that was like. He quickly shook the thought off. Jake Park was a survivor he was no killer. After the discussion about Myers, most of the survivors came up with an idea. Strong features, sharp blue eyes and medium to long blonde hair. 

The thought of a more masculine version of Laurie…Jake had to shiver, because, this was not Laurie.  
He turned back around facing the wall. His arms wrapped around his chest.  
Jake woke again a few hours later. Eyes snapped open with a cold chill travelling down his spine, like a window left open and the breeze harshly bashing against his back. He knew instantly it wasn’t a breeze.  
Michael was in the room. His senses awoke slowly, first his sight, then his hearing and he could hear the muffled breathing behind him.  
The nervous pit in Jakes' stomach started to toss and turn, the anxiety of turning around and facing the Shape after realising what had happened was too much to think about. ‘I can’t just look at the wall all day’ the saboteur thought as his gloved hands swept the tired out of his eyes. 

Slowly turning onto his side and sitting up his back pressed against the wall and all while he couldn’t help but not look at Myers as he sat inches away from the mattress. His head itched to the side as he watched the man awaken. Jake wanted to look anywhere else, but, where else was there to look or to go? He had to face this demon even if it was to just bide his time.  
Michael was crouched resting on the balls of his feet. One hand still clutched onto his knife like an extra limb. 

Jake didn’t think for a moment. His body leant away from the wall and toward the man shadowing over him, even while he was crouched he was still incredibly tall. Jake couldn’t stop himself from reaching forward hands slowly moving toward the knife. “Do you think you can just…put that down for me?” Jake said barely loud enough voice croaking. Myers followed Jakes hand as he moved across the empty space between them. 

Myers didn’t move until his gloved hand rested carefully onto of the Shapes. Not in a loving way…in a cautious careful way. Myers let the man softly take the handle out of his grip. Jake slid the kitchen knife into this own palm feeling the sudden weight of it as it balanced between fingertips. For a moment he let it sit there.  
Jake looked up at Myers. In a glance, he could see the dull blue of his injured eye.  
His hand lowered to the floor and rested the knife on the ground in front of the killer. 

Jake had forgotten about the language barrier, not that Myers couldn’t speak English just that he refused to speak at all. Jake believed It was called Selective Mutism, an early anxiety disorder usually set in childhood. Shuffling back onto the mattress Jake thought for a moment. When attending school for the filthy rich they taught something that Jake almost never thought he’d have to use…  
His hand came up flat against his chest his mouth opened “My name is...” he paused, his hand came away and started to form a fist except his pinkie pointed out and his hand scooped down as if to form a silhouette of the letter J. 

His hand moved back up and he flatly balled it his thumb resting over the knuckles.

Then his index and middle finger and index formed a V and his thumb stretched between them. 

His fist balled again. His thumb resting under the tips of his fingers. 

“Jake,” He said almost out of breath. 

He had Signed to Myers his name and was damn proud that he remembered. With a small huff, he repeated the movements, his eyes never looking away from the Shape. “My name is Jake” His teeth glinted with the grin.

Myers watched as Jake signed to him, his eyes following the sweeping motion. A minute or so after Jake reintroduced himself Myers looked down at his hands. Somewhere he knew how to respond. His hand came flat to his chest pressing down dark blue overalls. His hand scrunched to a fist as if to form a beak. Then moved to a similar sign as the J Jake did except he never swept down. His hand slowly moved to the next sign and then the next. 

“Your name is Michael” Jake said with the same grin. 

Michaels' head bobbed to the side with a small nod. He spoke to Jake…in a way. Jake wondered who taught Michael to sign and how much he learnt, he couldn’t have been the most responsive patient at the asylum. But Jake thanked whoever taught him because this was more progress than he expected even if it was just his name.  
Jake nodded in response happy enough that Myers was willing to try to communicate. 

His hand came up again to his own chest tapping lightly once. “Why me?” he said the smiling wearing thin worrying that maybe he had jumped the gun too quickly. “Why am I here?” He asked again. He knew…but not really. When Michael had almost choked Park out something sparked in his lesser oxygenised brain. He swore a pact with the Shape and he hadn’t realised the full extent he would go to do it. 

Myers shifted uncomfortably the sudden twitch in his hand made him moved toward the knife. Jake jolted forward hands coming out. “No, NO” he panicked “I get it. I hear you, no questions allowed just…just leave the knife” he slowed his hands finally reaching forward to the Shapes body. His hands awkwardly resting on the man’s upper arm.  
Myers stilled his hands, no longer reaching for the knife. His breathing quietened, and Jake couldn’t help but feel all but a little too anxious. Jake thought about the first day here. The body lying in the middle of the street the soft yellow glow of lights dulling the blue of his overalls. The way his hands shook with nervous interest.

Unknowingly while Jake was deep in thought his body had drifted uncomfortably close toward Michael, his hands softly hovering to the killer’s neck just for a moment stopping at the edge of his mask.  
Still, in thought, Jake remembered carefully peeling the mask up revealing the thin lips emotionless and…

Jake stilled his eyes widened as he came back to reality. Michael had grabbed his wrists and hard. Letting the Saboteur wince in pain. He hadn’t realised what he had done until he looked up at his stilled hands. He’d pulled Michaels Mask up almost fully off. His heart hammered heavy in his chest unable to think about the consequences. He had demasked this man and was about to pay the price for it.  
But that’s when he forgot all that and got lost in how…unusually human Michael looked. Beautiful even. 

Strands of dirtied blonde hair peeked out from under the mask hanging down just below his eyebrow and curving round tucked behind his ears. Like the masks’ hair but less…messy. His eyes were incredibly bright, or at least his Left eye was. His right eye damaged by Laurie was dulled ever so slightly. The skin around was scarred and looked taught in some places. Jake almost felt sorry for him? Myers couldn’t have looked more human and Jake couldn’t have felt more horrified with himself for wanting to lean forward and…  
Myers moved quicker, his grip still tight on Jakes' wrists as he moved forward and putting his lips firmly against Jakes. 

Jake couldn’t breathe, the anxiety he fell into made him believe he was suffocating. He was kissing a man who was unrelenting and killed him and his friends more times he could remember and yet he didn’t feel in the slightest guilty for leaning into it.

Jakes' lips parted ever so slightly, and Myers made every second count as he invaded the space between them deepening the kiss into a mess of hot air and gasps. The grip on Jakes' wrists didn’t let up, the pain throbbing in his arms as Michael pushed them to the side gaining intimate access to Jakes body.

The kiss slowed Jake barely grabbed a moment to breathe before Myers had started to kiss a trail starting from his jawline down to his neck. The saboteur made small movements to wiggle away unable to control the little gasps and moans that he let loose. “Michael stop” he barely croaked as Myers made swift work into painting his neck with various sized bruises. Jake wanted to melt into him, wanted to give in and let how good It felt take over but all he could think about was the sharp sting of that knife and the countless times he had heard his friends scream in pain. It was wrong, this was wrong. Jake started to thrash throwing Michael off balance. “I SAID STOP” he yelled small pricks of tears welling against closed eyelids. 

The harsh hold Michael had on Jake softened but still reminded Jake that he was immobilized. “It’s wrong this, all of this is wrong. You won’t say anything, won’t let me die, won’t let me see my friends. I don’t understand” The Saboteur hicked in a small voice no longer afraid to unsettle the killer. Because, that’s what Michael fucking Myers was, a killer and Jake couldn’t feel guiltier about wanting to feel that warmth between them. 

Michael moved away from abusing Jakes neck, which was already decorated with an array of different coloured bruises. Instead, he looked at Jake who still had his eyes firmly shut and the tears had managed to slip out and run-down heated cheeks. He didn’t want to seem pathetic, Jake was always one of the strong lone survivors, he didn’t want to give away that those foundations were already slipping. 

Jake dared to peek out under wettened lashes. His lips opened ever so slightly and when no words managed to slip between them he knew there were no doubts that he couldn’t protest Michael. Michael slowly hovered for a moment before intimately kissing the young saboteur once again. This time, Jake gave no movement or protest to Myers and succumbed to every inch of the warmth that fluttered in the low pits of his stomach. Jake couldn’t help but moan like a damned hooker, which was more embarrassing to the fact that this exactly wasn’t his first time nor his second.  
The first time Jake Park had sex was with a school friend in their extremely rich school, which supported the Catholic church more than it did two guys jerking off in the toilets. After that Jake knew for sure he liked dick, but, given a few years before The Entity took him away, he’d never have thought he’d be having a teen make-out session with a guy who gets off on killing people. 

Jake caved more and more by the second. His own hands pulling apart zippers and unnecessary amounts of clothes. His head raced and the only thing he could hear amongst the small gasps and sloppy kissing was; what’s your goal?

He breathed for a moment. What was his goal? To let Michael Myers fuck him raw on a dirty mattress and then what? Michael didn’t wait a second for Jake to protest. Letting go of slender wrists he pushed the heavy jacket off Jake and removed the thin shirt underneath, almost delicately until he practically ripped it off. His teeth biting sensitive skin bruising and marking every inch of him.  
What’s your goal? 

Jakes mental gears started to grind. 

As if he was elsewhere he finally snapped back. Taking control of his limbs he made an effort to return the favour to Michael. His hands made quick work of the blue mechanics jumpsuit. Michael stopped and pulled slightly away from Jake, taken back by the sudden fire Jake had. Jake didn’t stop. The slasher watched as Jake took the top half of the jumpsuit off revealing a well-fitting plain black T-shirt. It squeezed against the right places and certainly proved that Michael gained some muscle lifting survivors onto his shoulder. 

Jake moved to undo Michaels suit further before he could do there was a shift in balance, the air tightened, and Jake knew he had moved too far too quick. Michael pushed the saboteur back onto the mattress and Jake landed with a grunt. The killer didn’t waste any time removing everything apart from Jakes boxers and Jake couldn’t help but feel incredibly underdressed in comparison to Myers who still had ALL his clothes on. 

Jake couldn’t help but shiver under the man, the cold air hitting bare skin was enough to make his teeth chatter. Michael was too observant with Jake, watching every twitch and quiver his body made. Jakes hands now freed rested over his eyes too nervous to see what Michael was about to do to him.  
A momentary silence and stillness lead Jake to believe Michael had pulled away. The saboteur peaked under his arm and Michael quickly leant down licking an incredibly hot wet stripe up Jakes semi. Jake suppressed wanton moans under his arm. 

The Shape continued teasing and prying and when he wasn’t he was biting and kissing his thighs. Jake didn’t realise how long this went on for until precum started to leak from the head of his now fully hard dick wetting the fabric that now felt incredibly tight against his dick. His breathing was heavy. “M-Michael please just fuck me” his hips bucked as Michael licked direct under the base dragging his tongue on a vein. 

The Shape made an almost loud enough satisfied huff. From under his arms, Jake could see Michaels lips twitching up into a sort of grin. Jake felt already overstimulated from the soft touches to the hard nips and licks. His toes curled under when he felt the warmth of his tongue lick a large strip up and flicked directly over the head.  
“Michael!” Jake almost yelled under his arms, his cheeks now stained red. 

Myers stopped mid-way his teeth slightly pressing down on Jakes' thigh. Enough to make the man wince in pain. Michael paused as if he was going to speak but nothing came. Jake moved his arms once he realised Myers had stopped. His brows knitted tightly together. “Are yo-?” before Jake could even finish Myers practically flipped the guy onto his stomach without any warning. “HEY?!” Jake yelled startled as he tried to turn back. His stomach began to do backflips his heart hammering at not being able to move. 

Michael had laid an almost gentle hand on his hip suggesting it best he probably didn’t move. Jake stilled when Michael moved jakes boxers off and pulled them down to his ankles. The movement was incredibly slow, and it made Park squirm in anticipation, his body was almost solid until he felt the warmth of Myers’ mouth press directly to his entrance. Jakes entire body melted into the mattress his cheeks if possible went a deeper red with embarrassment. “oh god” he said breathless and practically muffled by the mattress  
It felt like forever since anyone had paid this much attention to him, and Jake knew for sure he was about to get ruined, so it was only common decency that Myers worked him up a little. Jake couldn’t help but muffle moans and gentle gasps as he felt Michaels' tongue work a certain routine. For a man who refused to talk he sure knew how to use it. 

Jakes' hand moved ever so slightly to reach for his reddened dick that bobbed frustrated and sore. Within a split second as if he was watching Michael grabbed the saboteur’s wrist and held it behind his back, just so that there was a light pull. A warning. Jake pushed his head into the pillow. 

It felt like forever before Myers decided to work him out by using one digit gently pressing against the heavily coated rim and teasing Jake, pushing in and out twisting and working him up till he could hear his voice grow louder. Soon enough a second finger was pushed in and Jake physically pushed back on Michaels' hands “g-god Michael please” he whispered afraid that his morality would catch him slipping on that border between what was morally correct and what was deemed insanity.  
Jake had already crossed it. 

That was enough to make Michael pull away, earning him an unsatisfied grunt from the man under him. Soon enough it was replaced with a loud raspy groan. At first, Michael hilted his hips, stopped the urge to rapidly thrust into Jake like a toy. Jake got used to what he thought was Michaels entire length. “Holy shit wait, wait fuck” he rambled as the rest of the killer fully deepened himself out inside of Jake.

His toes curled under and his back arched at the pure bliss feeling this was giving him. Jake didn’t expect Myers to be this big…not really. He presumed that the man wasn’t even skilled in this area considering his history and that surprised the young survivor more than the fact that with each gentle thrust he was liking it more and more.

The killer’s thrusts continued at an easy steady pace letting Jake get used to being rawed out. When Michael saw the man's body relax into his hands that caressed his back and hips he started to throw in a few erratic thrusts. The third harsh thrush in and Jake practically jumped out of his skin his moans heightened and his body rolled back pushing Michael back to that golden spot.  
“R-right there” he sounded like he was crying, the heavy breathing and soft moans that dribbled out onto his hand that badly tried to suppress them.  
Michaels grip tightened harshly, grabbing onto his hips for leverage the man thrust harshly in and out repeating until he felt Jakes' muscles spasm in pleasure. “SHIT NO, S-Stop” his voice hoarse and punctuated with each hard-thrust in. The pressure building in his stomach was too much for him, he felt, with each hard hazardous thrust like he was being split in two and nothing was going to stop Michael from doing so. 

Jakes eyes barely opened, fuzzy through tears he could see the man almost enjoy himself way too much even with an emotionless expression, but the killer’s cheeks had become flustered. Jakes' hand wanted to pay attention to his leaking dick hanging almost sadly between his legs, begging to be touched. Myers would notice that movement like a hawk. The survivor grasped onto loose bedsheets hoping that would stop the urge to release himself too early for Myers’ liking. 

The unrelenting pace Michael had on Jake was rapid and uneven thrusts pulling almost all the way out till he felt his muscles clench then thrusted harshly and fast until he angled just right to hit that sensitive wall. “I-Can’t” Jake hicked through sobs was it the guilt of enjoying this too much or the overstimulation? Jake wanted to turn, wanted to reach out and have some form of intimacy.  
“Michael I-I CANT” he yelled with a half moan as the killers' hips slowly, slowly came to a smoother more calm pattern. He understood that Jakes body had tensed around his cock tightly and he probably would decked out inside him then if it wasn’t for the look on Jakes' face. Michael didn’t stop the slow almost caring thrusts when he leant down picked Jake up and firmly held him in his lap. Jake felt Myers entire god damn length from base to tip inside him as they shifted positions which earnt the killer a loud whorish moan. 

Michael stopped the thrusting and leant back against the wall, his hands soothing over Jakes much smaller body almost as if trying to calm down a spooked animal his hands wondered, gentle and kind. This gave Jake enough time to breathe his chest heaving trying to catch air he thought he lost. Until Michael started to move inside him again, not like before the horrific pace almost broke Jakes damn spine, no this was trying to be intimate, gentle with his new-found obsession, he couldn’t break Jake this early on. 

The slow stimulus caused small hics and gasps to fall out of jakes wetted lips. He could feel rough padded hands trail over his body giving him small shivers and chills he wanted to lean into Myers more if he could. Eventually, he found sanctuary once fingertips slowly started to ease the pent-up pain in Jakes dick. Jake closed his eyes and let Michael work him till he felt the urge to release. Slow drag from the base to the head, fingers working the sensitive head until the pre-cum had practically covered Michaels' fingers. He continued to work around Jake dick, which made Jake forget how the pace had slightly picked up a more desperate reach for a climax. The saboteur could feel Myers pulsating inside of him muscle clenching and releasing for more. 

“yes, please l-let me…ah ah” his voice small barely hoarse as Michael quickened the movement on his hand a now tighter pull and a softer turn and push. Before Jake could even try to squirm away with a few more pumps his dick throbbed as he came across his chest and Myers’ hand. 

That wasn’t the end though, Myers hadn’t finished, and he was going to use Jake like a damn sock until he came. His hand had removed from Jakes now softening dick and up to his throat. Jake panicked a little his body jolting away from fingers enclosing in on his neck. With the other hand gripping onto the smaller man’s hips he practically lifted and pushed down Jake until he felt the pace fasten again, quicker and quicker he could tell Michael was close to finishing, then he realised he wasn’t going to pull out anytime soon.  
“W-Wait Michael-ah ah- don’t!” he tried to bare reason with the man pummelling into him until Michaels' hips stuttered into him as his hands pressed around Jakes' throat, feeling the quickened pulse under fingertips. Jake groaned as he felt the pressure inside him around Michaels fully inserted dick grow. “Asshole” Jake whispered through a small moan as he moved ever so slightly feeling the thick hot cum squish between walls. 

“oh god” was all he could mutter into the back of his hand. Michael had released Jakes' neck and was now planting small nips and kissed across the Saboteurs shoulders and neck. Michael took his time to move, giving an occasional small thrust which Jake tried to wiggle out off. 

Finally, the killer pulled out and with it, cum spilled between his thighs and onto the sheets below them. Jake couldn’t help but cry softly. He felt lost physically and waited to Michael to move him onto the mattress. His hand worked back up Jakes' thigh and Jake instantly shot him a glare. That didn’t stop Myers from slowly and carefully working out the cum from inside of Jake with two fingers. Of course, he made a special effort to glide his index across his prostate once or twice. 

Jakes face burned as he scooped thick amounts of cum from out of him onto the already dirty sheet. He was genuinely surprised the man cared about him this way as he expected him to all but leave him full and worn out. 

Jake for the first time in forever felt like he could sleep. 

Michael without Jake fully realising had moved the sheet out from under him placing it in a badly folded ball at the end of the bed. 

Jakes' eyes watered from release, his chest heavy trying to catch his breath. The pressure Myers had put him through was unlike anything he had experienced, Not the guy from school or one-night stands or David. His chest was heaving rising and falling, out of breath as he had just run a marathon. Sweat beaded from his temples his body was no longer shivering from the cold. In fact, he hadn’t realised how…warm Michael was. 

The larger man shuffled away from Jake, his hands pulling up the Jakes boxers and the blanket covering his torso almost a sweet gesture. Jake had expected Michael to get ready put on that mask and leave or even watch Jake as he slept. Michael fell backwards letting his head hit the mattress. His hands instantly grabbed at the saboteur pulling him against his chest.  
Jake didn’t protest. His limbs aching, he hadn’t any fight in him to crawl close to the wall. Instead, he let Michael shuffle his body closer and wrap him close to his chest.  
Jake looked at Michael. He compared his soft human-like features to his more unpleasant, that being his scarred eye and the large rounded scar on the side of his neck, perfectly round it almost looked like a bullet hole.  
Laurie had probably done that too. 

His eyes started to flutter shut and without another second he was consumed in sleep. 

Jakes' eyes scrunched. His body was still waking up unsure of a disturbance. While sleeping he felt something, maybe even heard something that caused him to wake from a peaceful sleep. The first time in a long time he hadn’t suffered from night terrors. This was unusual, an outside disturbance had wormed its way into Jakes unconscious mind.  
The Saboteur slowly raised up, His eyes peaking under heavy eyelids. Michael was still peacefully asleep. It was almost domestically wonderful apart from the fact that this was a literal nightmare and he was sleeping on the floor with a serial slasher. 

His ears twitched as if a dog had heard a noise from miles away. It was humming. Not from a person or killer, it was electrical and suddenly loud. Jake had heard the noise before.  
Being as careful as possible Jake reached for his shirt, trousers, windbreaker and shoes. The next part was risky. He didn’t want to disturb Michael on the thought of two things. Firstly; Jake felt if he was to accidentally wake Michael he’d want to go for round two and Jakes back side painfully throbbed. Secondly; His instinct was rumbling deep within his gut like thunder and it told him to run.  
With arms full of clothes, he carefully crept over Myers with the best of his ability, thanks to Meg teaching him how to be incredibly stealthy. Jake made it to the bottom of the stairs. His hands fumbled around clothes pulling on his shirt and trousers he was finally comfortable in his skin again. 

Once outside the humming was louder. Jake took a moment to listen. 

His heart thumped painfully. 

“THE DOOR” he practically yelled as his brain made sense of the loud electrical blaring. A door was opening. His feet made quick work despite the dull ache in his body. Covering ground, he followed the loud blaring of the doors opening siren. 

Metal gates. 

They almost looked like heaven for Jake. The towering gates were pulled apart revealing a battered pathway and thickened fog at the end. His heart continued to hammer. His feet slowed, and he walked toward the entrance. Was this a sick joke? The Entity playing with its food for the fucking fun of it?  
He kept walking, now closer to the end of the path. 

A heavy footstep caused Jake to spin, his neck breaking at the sudden turn. Michael. 

The shape was dressed, the mechanics jumpsuit tied around his waist as if in haste. His knife in one hand and his mask in the other. As if time momentarily slowed Jake caught a glimpse of sheer worry across the face of Michael Myers. 

Jakes' feet started again. His ears flooded with the loud beating of his heart. 

His vision blurred through heavy fog. He had stepped through. 

He felt his lungs fill up, the fog swirling around in his chest blocking airways. Jake was choking and yet he wasn’t. He was blind and yet all he could see was grey. 

“GUYS” he yelled under his hands that tried to prevent the fog from gaining any more access. 

“GUYS I-“ His eyes winced at sudden colour. Reds and yellows sparked from a corner. The campfire. 

“DAVID, LAURIE, GU-“ he stumbled forward his hands coming out to break the fall. He hit the ground with a thud. “fuck” was all he could grunt, his chin scuffed against the hard ground. Blood poured from his freshly split lip. “ow fuck” he repeated his hands coming up to wipe away the harsh metallic tang from his lips. 

Jake looked up. The campfire was lit and dull colours were lighting up the surrounding area. His eyes adjusted for a moment. People! His friends were sat around the campfire. Jake slid back onto his ass. “Guys I’m back!” his tone changed, suddenly brighter and no longer concerned with the fact that his lip was damaged. 

The movement caused him to look back toward the Campfire. “Dwight?” he called out his voice softer now, Fearful even. The largest shape sitting with it’s back toward Jake turned. A pale white face turned beaming eyes held shallow under the white bone. 

Jake held his breath, his body shook, and his lungs failed to work.

Another silhouette moved, slender…almost…horrifically slender worn thin and pulled taught. 

“No-No Oh No fuck. Shit. No please.” His voice was almost erased in decibels. 

Several shapes started to move at once, some more skittish than others and Jake recognised them all. Trapper, Wraith, Nurse, Billy, Doctor, and The Legion. His mind worked overtime, ticking off these killers all while processing what the fuck The Entity had done to him. 

“Someone help me.” Dread consumed his voice. The foundations had slipped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gave ya blue balls again. whoops. Comments are very much appreciated. I'm currently in the works of doing a cute Feng/doc fic or maybe doc/reader who knows. if yall have any cute ships/ aus you want to see leave them in my inbox on tumblr and ill maybe write some stuff for it.  
> catch me on my twitter: GLITCHEDDEAD  
> catch me on my tumblr: HEXDEVOUR


End file.
